Updates
March 03-06-2015 * Added a custom version of the official Pussy Cat Bell headgear. 03-11-2015 * Added a missing headgear not in initial release. * Updated OptionInfo to not use the new window for whispers. 03-12-2015 * Added custom hairstyles. 03-15-2015 * Added some Dragon Quest related items: ** Enchanted Stone, Ethereal Stone, Hephaestus' Flame, Iron Nail, Lava Lump, Malicite, Mini Medal, Mirrorstone, Orichalcum, Slimedrop, Sunstone and Yggdrasil Dew 03-17-2015 * Added "card" image for Twicane. * Updated Otherworld map info (bgm, name and indoors). 03-19-2015 * Corrected some item info. 03-22-2015 * Corrected some item info. 03-31-2015 * Corrected some item info. April 04-03-2015 * Added first batch of Breath of Fire 3 mobs: ** Proto Bot, Armor Bot, Hyper Bot, Tank Bot, Tar Man, Lava Man, Toxic Man, Living Armor and Mist Man * Added map duplicate data for Vanir Tower. * Updated some item info. 04-06-2015 * Corrected some item info. 04-09-2015 * Added a few new weapons and an item: ** Steel Nut, Apollo Harp, Diamond Bell, Harp of Ages, Lamia Harp, Novice Elemental Sword, Spirit Flute and Tinklebell * Added map duplicate data for Poring Dungeon and some future planned dungeons. * Added custom items to Buying Store. 04-20-2015 * Very large item update including new Weapons, Armor and Headgear. * Updated the existing Breath of Fire 3 mobs with slightly better alignment. * Added some new Breath of Fire 3 mobs: ** Multi Bot, Death Bot and Berserker * Added some Breath of Fire 3 NPCs for a future dungeon/quest sequence. 04-23-2015 * Updated Otherworld maps with a red dot to signify the warp locations. * Added a large batch of custom card images, though the custom cards aren't added yet. * Replaced Moonlight Flower Card image with a custom one. * Added some Mario series related items: ** Super Mushroom, 1-Up Mushroom, Poison Mushroom, Fire Flower, Bob-omb, Power Hammer, POW Block, Question Block and Power Star * Added Green Rupee item from Zelda series. * Added Pillow Talk weapon from Okami. * Corrected several typos in the new equipment and updated with new additional effects. * Added some more Breath of Fire 3 mobs and a couple of old KitsuneRO mobs: ** Volt, Thunder, Arctic Wolf and Baby Arctic Wolf * Made Arctic Wolf and Baby Arctic Wolf pets. * Updated drop image of Santa Suit 04-29-2015 * Updated Draugr Sword, Draugr Bow, Skeleton Suit, Skeletal Slacks, Inkfinity Stone and Holy Chime. * Added Hero's Hat, Draugr Helm, Draugr Armor, Draugr Shield and Draugr Boots. * Updated a lot more item info. 04-30-2015 * Added Prize Bag, Lesser Prize Bag, Infinite Halter Reins Box and Box of Prize Bags. * Updated some item info. * Altered a map used for one of the new custom dungeons to prevent errors. May 05-06-2015 * Added custom BGM to login screen. * Added custom BGM for Caer Xhan. * Added some new items to be used in the new version of THQ. 05-08-2015 * Added new colors of the Twitching Ears. 05-13-2015 * Updated some incorrect map names. * Added Guild Coin to the Buying Shop list. * Updated descriptions of Forest Kitsune Ears and Forest Kitsune Tail to reflect the updated effect. 05-29-2015 * Added first batch of custom cards. More on the way, only about 10~15 left to do. ** Note: finished cards may not be finalized. * Updated some skill descriptions and added skill name for Lux Anima so it will display properly when used. * Some other minor changes for the new cards. 05-30-2015 * Added the rest of the custom cards. Turned several into combos. June 06-02-2015 * Updated the Novice set and the custom Mora sets. Will update the wiki later to reflect the changes. 06-11-2015 * Added Lazy Mora set boxes. 06-18-2015 * Fixed missing sprite with Apocalypse. * Added some new item sprites in preparation for upcoming additions. 06-20-2015 * Added a few new custom weapons to be added to the wiki later. 06-29-2015 * Added two new custom mobs from BoF3: Vulcan and Magmaite. July 07-10-2015 * Fixed missing sprites for and . * Added custom BGM to Prontera Castle, both official and Otherworld. 07-12-2015 * Added costume versions of all custom headgears. They do not all have the same effects. Changed effects will be posted later. A new NPC in Comodo has been added to convert them back and forth. 07-20-2015 * Fixed a typo in an item description. * Added several new custom pets. Category:Server Info